A dual-port SRAM (Static Random Access Memory) includes several cells. Each cell has two independent ports and allows for simultaneous read/write operation. For example, the two ports may simultaneously operate at a read mode or one port operates at a read mode while the other port simultaneously operates at a write mode.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.